


Sick in Bed

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted in the <i>100 words</i> Theme: Hawaii 5-0, Steve/Danny, waking up with his best friend's arms wrapped securely around him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick in Bed

Danny woke with the worst headache he'd ever had in his life. He tried to turn his head and pain radiated down his neck and his stomach churned. It took him a while to put two and two together, then he remembered the accident and getting hit on the head. A concussion.

What he didn't remember was how he ended up in Steve's bed, wrapped in his best friend's arms, 

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"How ya feeling?"

"Like hell," he answered, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Go back to sleep."

Thinking that was a good idea, Danny snuggled back into Steve's arms.


End file.
